Enough
by LittleMissObvious
Summary: WWE Diva Zoella Hamilton watched in horror as her best friend Daniel Bryan was viciously attacked by the authority. After deciding to take a stand, she and Daniel wage a war against the corrupt authority, and fall for each other in the process. Starts after the events of the Saint Patrick's Day RAW. I own nothing but the OC and the storyline.
1. Chapter 1

Zoella Hamilton watched in horror as Triple H tossed her best friend around the ring as if he were a rag doll.

A stupid hoax put on by Triple H's wife, Stephanie McMahon, had left Daniel Bryan handcuffed and defenseless agaisnt the Game. Zoella had a bad feeling when Triple H asked Daniel to come down to the ring and 'talk', and now, as the horrific scene was being played out before her on a flat screen television in the Divas locker room, she knew she should have acted on it. She had told Daniel that she didn't think it was a good idea that he go out there, but Daniel had laughed it off and assured her that he'd be fine. He was the complete opposite of _fine_.

Zoella stood in the locker room, practially hovering over the TV along with Daniel's girlfriend of a few months, Brie Bella, both with matching looks of horror on their faces. They watched as Triple H held Daniel back and Stephanie slapped him repeatedly. "Somebody should do something!" Zoella urged, mainly to Brie. As she was Daniel's girlfriend, she should be out there, at least trying to get Stephanie off of Daniel. Brie shot her a glance. "What can I do? I can't go out there." She shook her head, crossing her arms over her chest. Zoella looked at Brie, shock, surprise, and anger crossing her delicate features. "He needs you. He needs anybody!" Brie continuted to shake her head. "There isn't anything I can do." She replied with a shrug. Zoella's hands balled into fists. She was so sick of Brie and her "I don't care" attitude when it came to Daniel. She was all over him for the cameras, but when they stopped rolling, she was bitchy and didn't care much to be around him, and it pissed Zoella off to no end.

When Triple H grabbed Daniel's head and shoved it into the cooler filled with water beside the announcer's table and then smashed his head in with a steel chair, Zoella had had enough. She quickly shoved past the small crowd of Divas huddled around the TV and headed out the door, hands balled into fists. "Where are you going?" Natalya called after her, but Zoella was too pissed off and irritated to respond. Daniel needed her. She raced down the narrow hallway to get to the ring as quickly as she could. She was in the ring before her entrance music could even hit. Triple H, having been too involved in stomping all over Daniel's body, didn't realize that Zoella had slid into the ring behind him. She grabbed him by the shoulder and spun him around, nailing him with a facebuster. Stephanie's 'Yes!' chants ceased when she saw her husband lying face down in the middle of the ring, with Zoella standing over his unconscious form.

Stephanie glared at her, and Zoella shot her a "Bring it, bitch" look and readied herself as Stephanie slid into the ring, hands balled into fists and an angry look on her face. "What the hell do you thing you're doing!?" Stephanie shrieked, running at Zoella. Zoella stepped out of the way, casuing Stephanie to run into the ropes. She fell backwards for a moment, gripping her stomach and groaning before standing back up and turning to Zoella, who grabbed Stephanie by the hair. "Go ahead, Stephanie. Hit him again. I dare you." Zoella snarled. "I'll have you fired for this!" Stephanie threatened, struggling under Zoella's grip. Zoella laughed, tossing her long brown and blonde ombre hair over her shoudler. "You go right ahead and to that, _boss_." She taunted, slamming Stephanie's face into the mat as her entrance music hit. "Bitch." Zoella muttered as the crowd exploded with cheers and claps and 'Yes!' chants.

"I can't believe it!" Jerry "The King" Lawler exclaimed in disbelief and excitement. "Zoella just single-handedly took out Triple H and Stephanie McMahon!" "Of all the people in the locker room that could've come to Daniel Bryan's aid, and a Diva comes out!" Michael Cole exclaimed. "She should be fired for this!" JBL exclaimed angrily as Zoella knelt down beside Daniel's unconscious form. She gently shook him, and his eyes slowly fluttered open. "Daniel, it's me. I'm here." She said softly, running her fingers through his shaggy hair as she unlocked the handcuffs binding him with the keys she'd yanked off Stephanie's throat. "Can you walk?" She asked, and Daniel shook his head, groaning in pain. "Send out the medic!" She screamed and seconds later, a few paramedics came out and put Daniel on a stretcher, carrying him out of the ring while Zoella followed beside them, holding onto Daniel's hand the entire way to, and the whole ride in the ambulance to the hospital, leaving her bosses unconscious in the middle of the ring. She knew she was in deep shit for what she'd just done, but she didn't care. She knew she could possibly lose her job because of what she'd just done, but again, she just didn't care. She only cared about Daniel.

**I own nothing but Zoella and the storyline. read and review :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Zoella anxiously paced back and forth in the stuffy hospital's waiting room, where she'd been since arriving nearly three hours ago. Brie had shown up about an hour earlier, and sat in one of the padded chairs, texting away on her iPhone. Her boyfriend had just been viciously attacked before her eyes and was now in the hospital, and she couldn't appear to have cared any less. She made Zoella sick sometimes.

After what seemed like ages, the doctor finally came out to inform them of Daniel's condition. He told them that Daniel's previously injured shoulder was now even more damaged than before, and he'd suffered a slight concussion. "Is he going to be able to wrestle!?" Brie panicked; she loved the attention she gained from dating the most popular superstar in the WWE, but if he couldn't wrestle, would Daniel remain number one in the fan's eyes? The doctor shot her an odd look before continuing. "He suffered a possble dislocation and ligament tearing. He'll be lucky if he can use that arm for anything until it heals." Brie groaned, storming back over to the corner of the room she'd been sitting in. She threw herself into the seat and pulled her cell phone back out. The doctor turned to Zoella. "She's...nice." He muttered. "You have no idea." Zoella shook her head. "And you are his...? Girlfriend, I presume?" Zoella's cheeks flushed bright pink and she quicky shook her head. She could see why the doctor would assume as much; Daniel had held tightly to her hand until they took him to be x-rayed, and he kept mumbling about how she wasn't aloud to leave him. "No, no. I'm his best friend." She nodded her head in Brie's direction. "That's his girlfriend." The doctor scoffed a bit. "You don't say..." He shook his head. "Well, miss..?" "Hamilton." "Ah, miss Hamilton, he's resting now. We'll allow one visitor at a time. You can go in now, if you'd like." Zoella nodded. She decided not to mention that they could see Daniel now to Brie, seeing as she was busy throwing a tantrum over the phone, presumably to her twin sister Nikki, about how Daniel might not be able to wrestle for a while.

Taking a deep breath as she stood outside of room 211, Zoella placed her hand on the cold metal handle and pushed it down, slowly entering the room. The sight of her best friend all battered and bruised was a hard thing for Zoella to take in, and she sucked in a breath as she fought to keep the tears from falling from her bright blue eyes. His eyes were closed, his breathing shallow. His shoulder was heavily bandaged, his arm resting in a sling cradled to his chest. Small bruises littered his visible arm, and there was one forming on his cheek. Zoella clenched and unclenched her fists as her hatred for the authority raged through her. Looking at him now, she wanted to do a hell of a lot more than what she'd already done to them.

Taking another deep breath to calm herself down, she cautiously stepped towards her badly beaten best friend, pulling up a chair beside his bed. "God, Daniel." She whispered; she'd seen him pretty banged up before, but never _this_ bad. She frowned, folding her arms over the bed and laying her face in the crook of her arm. She knew that Daniel was going to be furious with her when he woke up. She'd risked a lot going out there for him, and she knew that, but she didn't care. She wasn't thinking about the concequences of her actions when she'd run out of the locker room and down to the ring. Wasn't thinking about the concequences when she'd nailed the COO of the WWE with a facebuster in the middle fo the ring. And she definitely wasn't thinking about, or even cared about, the concequences when she slammed Stephanie McMahon's face into the mat. She'd risked her saftey and her job, but she didn't care. All she cared about in that moment was protecting Daniel Bryan.

Zoella was beyond sick of the way the authority was running things around the WWE as of late, and she was damn sure sick of the way they treated Daniel. So what if he was shorter than most WWE Superstars? Who cares if he has a long, lumberjack-like beard? He was a fantastic wrestler and the fans adored him. The 'Yes' chants filling the arenas at every show, even ones Daniel wasn't a part of, sure as hell proved this. She knew that some of the other Superstars and some of her fellow Divas were sick of the power trip Triple H and Stephanie were on, but not one of them had the balls to make a stand and do something about it. Not one. Even when he was injured, Daniel was always racing out to the ring to help a fellow superstar in need, but the one time he truly needed their help, not one of them came out to stop the horrors that were happening in that ring. Not one cared enough about Daniel's well-being to stop The Game as he smashed that chair into Daniel's skull. Or as he stomped on his body, or shoved his face into that water cooler. Not one Diva, not even Daniel's own girlfriend, stopped Stephanie from taunting and slapping him. So, she did it for them. She'd just slammed her boss's face into the mat of the ring, for fuck's sake! And all for the man lying in the bed before her.

Now, Zoella knew that it was incredibly stupid to have fallen in love with her best friend, but she just couldn't help herself. Daniel Bryan was the most amazing person she'd ever met. He was sweet and kind and funny and such a gentleman. It didn't hurt that he was incredibly attractive and she found that beard of his so damn sexy. Daniel had taken her under his wing when she started out in the company six years before at the tender age of eighteen, and she was eternally grateful. He taught her everything he knew, and she'd even taught him a thing or two, and along the way, they became best friends, developing a bond that no one could break. Or, at least that's what Zoella thought, anyway. Then, Brie Bella waltzed into Daniel's life, having started out as a valet for him along with her twin sister Nikki. Zoella had originally been Daniel's valet, standing at ringside for all of his matches, wearing a different Daniel Bryan t-shirt each time, but then the McMahon's decided that she was ready for the main roster, and then she was replaced by the Bellas. A few months later, Daniel had come to her saying that he'd asked out Brie, and that she'd said yes. Daniel had high hopes that his girlfriend and his best friend would be the best of friends, but Zoella didn't see that happening. Ever. She saw Brie as a threat; someone who was trying to take Daniel from her. She saw through Brie's facade, she knew that she wasn't as into Daniel as she was into dating one of the most popular superstars on the main roster. Daniel, however, as most me are when it comes to pretty girls, was oblivious to Brie's motives.

A slight squeeze of her hand pulled Zoella from her thoughts and she slowly lifted her head to meet the bright blue eyes of her best friend. "You're crying." He spoke weakly. She hadn't realized she was crying, but upon reaching her free hand up to her cheek, she felt the wetness. "Daniel, are you okay?" She asked, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. "I've been better." He looked at her, weakly pulling an angry face. "Z, are you insane?" He questioned and she could hear the anger and disapproval laced in his tone. She looked down as he continued. "You could've gotten seriously hurt! Triple H might not have realized you were a girl and..." He trailed off, unable to think about what could have happened to her. "Daniel, I...they were hurting you. Triple H is so damn pathetic, he made sure that you couldn't even fight back or defend yourself. I couldn't just sit back and watch them attack you like that!" "You could have been hurt." He spoke through clenched teeth. "Coming from the guy who just had his head smashed in by a fucking steel chair. Triple H tried to fuckign drown you in a water cooler, and you expected me to just sit back and watch my best friend get brutalized like that? You clearly don't know me as well as you think you do." She shook her head, growing frustrated. "I couldn't believe that after all the times you've gone out to help one of them when they were being attacked, not _one_ of the superstars came down to help you! Not one! And when Stephanie was slapping you and taunting you, Brie sat back and watched like she didn't have a care in the world. She put on her pathetic little 'oh, my god' face for the cameras, but I knew she didn't care. She _still_ isn't acting like she cares! I had to do something, Daniel." "You are so damn stubborn sometimes, Z." He shook his head, but she could see a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips. "I'm sorry I didn't come out sooner." Zoella spoke, avoiding his gaze as she played with his fingers. "Z, thank you for even coming out at all. I don't think I could have taken much more of that. And Stephanie's voice! Ugh!" He joked with a laugh, and Zoella couldn't help but laugh as well.

"You know," She spoke after a period of silence between the two friends, turing serious. "I'm probably going to get fired, right?" Daniel frowned. "I don't think so..." "Daniel, I attacked our bosses. I'm fucked and we both know it." She said with a heavy sigh. She loved her job, but it was definitely worth losing to protect Daniel. "I won't let them fire you." Zoella couldn't help but scoff at this. "What are you going to do? Wage a war agaisnt the authority?" She asked sarcastically. The mischevious look on Daniel's face had Zoella shakign her head. "Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no. We are _not_ wagng a war against the authority, Daniel. There's no way we'd win. There's no way the two of us would be enough to stop them." "We can't let them get away with this, Z. I mean, look at what they did to me. We can't let them keep running things the way they've been running them. It's wrong, and we both know it." Zoella sighed heavily, still shaking her head. Daniel flashed her a ridiculious looking puppy dog pout, causing Zoella to burst out laughing. "Fine, fine. We'll do it." Daniel grinned, squeezing her hand. "That's my girl."


	3. Chapter 3

Daniel was released from the hospital a day later, and had to spend the next two weeks on bedrest. He wasn't exactly happy about that. Zoella was called into Vince McMahon's office the following Monday afternoon. Thankfully, Triple H and Stephanie were not there, but Mr. McMahon did not look happy. "Take a seat, Zoella." He spoke, not looking up from his desk. Zoella sucked in a breath and sat in the seat he'd motioned to. She was terrified she was going to lose her job. "Zoella, you are an amazing athlete, and you're a fan favorite in this company. You've been with us for six years now, and we really like having you here. However, your actions last Monday were completely uncalled for." He looked at Zoella, giving her a chance to explain. "Mr. McMahon, with all due respect sir, your daughter and your son-in-law deserved a hell of a lot worse than what I did to them." Vince opened his mouth to talk, but Zoella cut him off. "I don't understand what their problem with Daniel is. He's done nothing but bring more fans and get your show more viewers. Triple H is just jealous that Daniel is more popular than he ever was. And Stephanie just hates anyone who's better than her. If this is how you want to run your company, I don't know that I want to work here any longer, so if you're going to fire me, go for it. I don't care anymore." Zoella snapped. She was fed up with the McMahon family and the way they were running things. "Zoella, I had called you in here to punish you for your actions, not fire you. You are an asset to this company, and I intend to keep you. I don't appreciate what you've done to my daughter, however. She _is_ your boss, and she was demanding I fire you. I'm not going to do that, but you do need to be punished. I am suspending you for the next three weeks without pay. If you want to attend the shows, that's fine, but you are not to step into that ring or that locker room, is that clear?" Zoella nodded. She was slightly in shock that Vince was not firing her, despite the fact that his daughter was demanding it. "You may go now." He gestured towards the door and she stood up to leave. "Oh, Zoella?" He called, and she turned back to face him. "I can't promise that you or that little goat-faced troll won't face the wrath of the the Game and my daughter." He said with a wicked grin. Zoella didn't like the sound of that.

That night, Zoella sat next to Daniel in his bed as they watched Monday Night Raw. She had decided not to mention the warning she'd been given by Vince earlier that day, as she didn't want to worry Daniel while he was recovering from his injuries. Kane, dubbed by the fans as "Corporate" or "Sell-Out" Kane now, was currently standing in the middle of the ring reading a letter from Triple H and talking about how Daniel deserved what had happened to him the week before. "This is such bullshit!" She groaned, shaking her head. "You didn't deserve any of what happened to you that night. I don't know what the hell is wrong with Kane. He used to be your friend." She muttered, shaking her head. Daniel shrugged. "Let them talk. It's not bothering me." Zoella looked at him. "How is it not?" "Z, after all the stuff they've thrown at me since Summerslam, I'm still standing tall. They keep knocking me down, but I just get right back up. I'm not going to let this slow me down. Once I heal, i'll be right back in that ring, fighting twice as hard to get that championship back." Zoella smiled. "Did I mention you're my hero?" Daniel chuckled. "I know." He smirked as she laid her head on his shoulder and yawning. "Sleepy?" Daniel asked with a shake of his head. She nodded. "Kane just bores me to sleep." Daniel laughed and changed the channel. "Better?" She nodded as Spongebob came on the TV. She had just started to doze off when Daniel's bedroom door opened. "Hey Daniel, I-What the hell is going on here?" Brie growled upon seeing her boyfriend and Zoella in bed together. "Relax, Brie." Daniel replied, shaking his head. "I'll just be going now." Zoella said, slipping out of Daniel's bed. "Z-" "I gotta be getting home anyways, Daniel." Daniel frowned, but nodded his head. "Alright, I'll text you later." Zoella nodded and slipped out of the bedroom as Brie and Daniel began to argue.

The next day, Zoella got up early and headed to the gym. She might not have been able to work for the next few weeks, but that didn't mean she couldn't still get her workouts in. She was running on the treadmill when she felt someone yank the headphones out of her ears. "What the hell?" She snapped, turning to look at the culprit. "Brie, what the fu-" "You'd better stay way from Daniel." Brie snarled, crossing her arms over her barely covered chest. "What are you talking about?" Zoella asked, stopping the treadmill and stepping off to stand in front of Brie. "Daniel is _mine_. Not yours, mine. He'll never be yours. Don't you dare ruin my chances of dating the best superstar in the WWE." Zoella crossed her arms over her chest and scoffed. "I knew you didn't actually like Daniel." Brie snorted. "Oh, please. Why would someone like _me_ be attracted to someone like _him_? Being with him is boosting my career, so don't fuck it up!" Zoella couldn't control her anger anymore, and before she knew what she was doing, her fist connected with Brie's nose. Brie stumbled backwards, grasping her face as the blood began to pour. "You stupid bitch!" Brie screamed. "Just you wait until I tell Daniel that you attacked me!" _Shit_, Zoella thought to herself as she watched Brie storm out of the gym.

As she'd threatened, Brie did tell Daniel that Zoella had attacked her. She'd told him that they'd bumped into each other, and Brie had started gushing about how amazing Daniel was, and Zoella had just punched her. And, of course, Daniel didn't believe her when she'd told him what actually happened, and he was now refusing to speak to her. "Can my life get anymore shitty right now?" She groaned, allowing her head to fall back onto the leather seat in Natalya's car. "I'm suspended from work, and now Daniel won't talk to me. I just don't know what to do anymore, Nattie." Nattie frowned. "Did Brie really say all of that?" Zoella nodded. "Every word. I'd always had my suspicions, and she just confirmed them. Now, she's turning Daniel against me. I just want my life to go back to the way it was before Brie Bella came into it." "Expose her." Nattie said after a long period of silence. "How am I supposed to do that? Daniel isn't speaking to me, and I'm not aloud in the locker rooms for the next few weeks." Zoella frowned. This was too much to take in. She was suspended from work, Daniel was mad at her, he was being manipulated by Brie Bella and she was in deep shit with the authority, whom she was planning to wage a war against. "You're not aloud," Nattie spoke, pulling Zoella from her thoughts, and she looked to Nattie, who had a wicked grin on her face. "but I am."


	4. Chapter 4

As hard as Natalya tried, she could not get Brie Bella to admit that she was merely using Daniel. She didn't want to just come out and accuse her and then see how Brie reacted, and she didn't want to just ask her, "Hey, why are you with Daniel", as thiat would give her away, and she didn't want to cause tensions in the locker room; she had enough problems with Summer Rae as it is.

Zoella was frustrated with the fact that Brie was playing this little miss innocent role perfectly, and that Daniel still wasn't talking to her. It had been two weeks, and he'd ignored all her calls and texts. She'd spent the majority of the time hanging out with Nattie and working out to keep her mind off of things.

Tonight was the first night she was able to go back to work, and she was thrown into a match with Tamina Snuka, no doubt set up by Stephanie McMahon. She was absolutely furious with Zoella, and had threatened to make her life a "living hell". Zoella knew that meant she'd be getting thrown into various ridiculous matches with fierce opponents; hence why she was in a match with Tamina tonight.

She arrived at the arena in New Orleans around 7 PM for the show. Thankfully, Stephanie McMahon was nowhere in sight. She wasn't really in the mood to deal with her right now; it was bad enough she was going to have to deal with Brie Bella. She slipped into the locker room and walked over to her locker, which was next to Nattie's. "Hey you, it's good to have to back to work." Nattie smiled, hugging the shorter girl. "It's nice to be back. If only there were no Steph and no Brie." She joked, pulling her shirt over her head. She slipped on her black and pink lowcut sports bra top and matching short shorts. Mid-calf black boots completed the look.

"...and from Seattle, Washington...Zoella!" Zoella smiled brightly as she strutted down the ring, slapping the hands of the fans as she passed. Tamina was already in the ring, arms crossed over her chest and a scowl etched onto her face. AJ was at ringside, cradling the Divas championship close to her chest. Zoella slid into the ring and the bell rang, signaling the match. The two Divas circled each other before Tamina went for a lockup. Zoella kicked her down and hit a running cross-body block for a one count. She then sidestepped Tamina and threw her out of the ring. Tamina slid back in and blocks a kick. Zoella slapped her in the face and ducked her clothesline, and went for a cross-body block, but Tamina caught her and slammed her to the mat. Zoella groaned in pain as Tamina kicked at her viciously before pulling her out of the ring. She slammed Zoella into the ring apron before pulling her back into the ring by her hair. She tried to pin Zoella, but Zoella kicked out at one, and Tamina applied a chin lock, choking Zoella with her knee. Zoella kicked her in the head, but Tamina held strong. Zoella managed to break out and hit her with a running knee to the face (something she'd picked up from Daniel). She hit a pair of dropkicks before Tamina shoved her into the corner of the ring. Tamina ran at her, and Zoella took her down with a missile dropkick for a near fall. Tamina shoved Zoella into the ropes and laid her out with a superkick for a near fall. Stunned and annoyed, Tamina climbed into the top rope to finish her off. She went for the Superfly Splash, but Zoella pulled up her knees and Tamina smashed into them, falling beside her on the ring. Zoella rolled on top of Tamina and picked up the win.

"Great match." The voice startled her, and Zoella jumped before turning around to face him. "Um, thanks." She said, avoiding his gaze as she awkwardly rubbed the back of her neck. "Daniel, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at home resting?" Daniel shook his head. "I wanted to talk to you." "Daniel, you shouldn't be here." She shook her head in dissaproval. "Can we talk, Z?" Zoella shrugged. "Alright." She followed Daniel outside and they stood behind the building to talk. "I miss hanging out." He spoke. "I know that Brie can be a handful sometimes, and I'm sure you had a good reason for punching her. I don't want to know about it, but I want to be friends again." He held out his hand. "Truce?" Zoella smiled and placed her hand in his. He pulled her into his arms and gave her a huge hug. "So, listen, Z, I have the perfect idea for our war against the authority." He said with a grin.

The match between Randy Orton and Batista was in full swing, and Zoella was watching in the locker room. She knew that Daniel's plan was crazy, but she wasn't going to try and stop him. He deserved this. Triple H and Stephanie McMahon were on commentary. Randy and Batista were trading blows like crazy, and so no one noticed Daniel slip in through the crowd. The crowd went wild, and Randy threw his hands up, thinkng that it was for him. The camera panned over to where Daniel Bryan was on top of Triple H on the announcers table, hitting him repeatedly. Randy came out and tried to help, but it didn't work and Daniel was hitting Triple H with a Kendo Stick.

Zoella kept her eyes on Stephanie the whole time. When Stephanie picked up a steel chair, Zoella knew it was time to go. She quickly raced down to the ring where the chaos was ensuing and dropkicked Stephanie in the face as she tried approaching Daniel to hit him. She jumped onto her and began punching her all over. A pair of muscular arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her off of Stephaine. She struggled agaisnt Randy's grip, but he wouldn't let up. "Zoe, duck!" Daniel yelled after she slipped out of Randy's arms. Seeing that Randy was going to hit her, she ducked and Daniel hit him with a running knee.

They both slid into the ring as Daniel's music began to play and they stood there, watching as Triple H and Stephanie McMahon limped up the ramp. Daniel pointed at the Wrestlemania sign before grabbing Zoella and spinning her around. She grabbed his hand and held it up as they started a "Yes" chant, standing victoriously in the ring.


	5. Chapter 5

The night of Wrestlemania was a stressful one for Zoella. She not only had to participate in the Vickie Guerrero Diva's Invitational Match, but she had to worry about Stephanie McMahon. Daniel had his match with Triple H tonight, and she knew that Stephanie would try to interfere to insure her husband would win. She also knew that when Daniel beat him and went onto the Triple Threat Match with Randy Orton and Batista, Triple H and Stephaine would surely try something to prevent Daniel from winning the championship.

"Good luck tonight, Zoe." Daniel smirked, ruffling her hair. "Maybe we'll both leave tonight as champions." Zoella laughed. "Yeah, right. You'll be the champ, for sure. I know for sure that AJ's not losing that title tonight. Trust me on that one. God forbid the authority let her lose it." She shook her head. "I'm not as concerned about my match as I am of yours." "I'll be fine." "Your shoulder is all banged up still, and Triple H knows that." "Don't worry, Z. I'll be fine." "If you say so, Daniel. Now go, you're on." She said, playfully shoving him away.

Zoella anxiously watched backstage with the other Divas as Daniel Bryan and Triple H's match began. Triple H offered Daniel a handshake, but Daniel kicked him and went for a rollup. He then mocked Triple H, offering his own handshake. Daniel hit him with a dropkick and sent him into the corner. Triple H took him down with a leg whip, but Daniel rebounded, tackling Triple H onto the mat before diving from the turnbuckles and hit a Senton before climbing back up the ropes. Triple H threw him outside the ring and started taking apart one of the commentary tables, setting up a Pedigree. Daniel blocked it, but Triple H slammed him onto the table anyway, and Zoella winced at that. Triple H dropped down on Daniel's injured arm and put him into a Hammerlock.

The match continued on, the two men trading vicious blows. Daniel headed up to the top rope, but Triple H kneed him in the head. "Oh my god!" Zoella exclaimed. She was having a hard time watching this. Triple H was being very malicious, and he was targeting Daniel's bad arm. Nattie reassuringly rubbed her arm. "He'll be okay, Z. Daniel's tough." Zoella nodded as she watched Daniel countered a Crossface with a Yes Lock. She squealed in happiness when Daniel hit Triple H with a running knee and pinned him. The celebration was short lived however, as after the match ended, Stephanie slapped Danile a few times before Triple H clotheslined him from behind, before slamming Daniel's shoulder into a ringpost and hit him with a chair.

"Are you okay!?" Zoella exclaimed, racing into the medic's office. Daniel was sitting on the table while the doctor examined his arm. Brie was beside him, her hand on his shoulder. Daniel nodded. "I'll be fine. I'm not missing my match tonight. Shouldn't you two be getting ready for your match?" Zoella frowned, but nodded as she and Brie walked out of the medic's office. "Good luck out there." Brie smirked at her. "You're gonna need it." She warned before walking off.

Zoella didn't care about the Diva's Championship anymore. All she cared about was beating the living fuck out of Brie Bella. As soon as the bell sounded, signaling the start of the match, all the Divas piled onto AJ Lee in an attempt to take her out, as they all coveted that title. Zoella, however, grabbed Brie by her hair and slammed her to the mat. She jumped on top of her and began slamming her fists anywhere it would land. The other Divas all scattered about and began attacking each other as well. Zoella and Brie traded blows the entire match, and before they knew it, AJ had Naomi tapping out to the Black Widow.

After the match, Zoella headed back to the locker room to watch Daniel's match with Batista and Randy Orton. The bell sounded, and Batista instantly went for an early powerbomb, but Daniel hurricanranaed him into the ropes, before Orton knocked him out of the way to hit Batista with a backbreaker. Orton and Bryan both began teaming on Daniel. Suddenly, Triple H and Stephanie came running down to ringside. Triple H knocked the ref out of the ring and Scott Armstong came into the ring. Zoella gasped. He was the one who had screwed Daniel out of the championship a few months back.

Before Zoella knew what was happening, Daniel was being carried away on a stretcher. He pulled himself off and the three men began trading blows again. Batista set up a Batista Bomb, but Daniel made him tap to the Yes Lock for the win. "Oh my god! Daniel is the new champion!" Zoella screamed as Nattie hugged her.

"I have to go see him." Zoella raced out if the room and down to the ring, where Daniel was raising the championships in the air. She ran into the ring and threw her arms around him. "Congratulations, Daniel! I'm so proud of you!" He flung his arms around her and spun her around. Daniel smiled down at her and before Zoella knew what was happening, Daniel leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

Zoella stood there, stunned. She was unsure of what to do. Daniel was her best friend, and he had a girlfriend, and he was kissing her. Part of her was screaming with excitement, as she'd been waiting for this moment for as long as she could remember, but the other part of her, the rational part, knew that this had to have been a heat of the moment type thing, and that it didn't mean anything.

Pulling away from the kiss, Zoella smiled and continued to cheer with the rally of Divas and Superstars that had crowded the ring to celebrate with their new World Heavyweight Champion. She noticed that Daniel kept sneaking glances at her as they all congratulated him, but she allowed him to focus on the fact that he'd just accomplished his goal.

After the crowd started to clear out, Brie Bella approached Zoella. "You bitch!" She screamed, slapping Zoella as hard as she could. Zoella stumbled back a little in surprise clutching her cheek. "Stay the hell away from my boyfriend." Brie threatened, grabbing Daniel's arm and pulling him from the ring, leaving a stunned Zoella standing there.

After the events of Wrestlemania, Zoella decided to stay home from work the following night. She wasn't in the mood to deal with Brie Bella and she didn't really want to talk to Daniel about the kiss. She didn't have a match that night, and she wasn't in the script for the night, so she called Nattie over, and the two girls were laying in Zoella's bed with pints of ice cream as they watched Monday Night Raw. "I cannot believe he kissed you." Nattie said as she took a bite of her ice cream. "I know. It was totally unexpected and I don't know what to make of it. Considering he went off with Brie after the match, I'd say it's safe to assume that it was a heat of the moment thing. It just really sucks, you know? I never should have fallen in love with my best friend." Zoella groaned, shaking her head as RAW started.

Daniel was standing in the middle of the ring addressing the crowd and celebrating his huge win last night, when Triple H's music hit. Zoella rolled her eyes as he and Stephanie McMahon descended down the ring amid an "asshole" chant. Of course they had to ruin this moment for him. Triple H stood on the apron and told Daniel he wasn't going to get into the ring, and Daniel held up the titles as the crowd erupted into a yes chant. "Enjoy the moment while it lasts." Triple H warned before announcing that Daniel was going to be defending the championship against him as the main event.

"How typical of them." Zoella shook her head. "They can't stand that Daniel is better than them." Nattie spoke. "This is so ridiculous." Nattie decided to change the subject. "What are you going to do about Daniel?" Zoella sighed heavily. "I have no idea. I mean, you know I want to be with him, but he's with Brie. There's nothing I can do." She frowned as her cell phone began to buzz. She picked it up and glanced at the name that flashed across the screen. "Speak of the devil." She spoke, opening the text message.

From Daniel: _Z, can we talk after the show? _

Zoella showed the message to Nattie. "Are you going to talk to him?" "I think I will. Might as well clear the air, you know?"

The show dragged on, though the girls found it hilarious that AJ's cockiness cost her the Divas Championship. After that and the drama with the Real Americans, the screen cut to Stephanie McMahon backstage with Kane and the Shield. Zoella sat up in bed and leaned forward to see the screen better. Stephanie was telling them that they all needed to insure that Triple H won.

Daniel was waiting in the ring for his title defense, but Triple H didn't come out. Instead, Batista and Randy Orton came out and attacked him. Orton hit an RKO and Batista nailed him with a Batista Bomb. Kane's music hit and he came down and told them to back off before Chokeslamming Daniel.

Zoella gasped. "Oh, god. Someone needs to help him!" She exclaimed as Triple H's music hit. He and Stephanie walked down the ring for the match as Daniel lay unmoving in the ring.

Triple H slid into the ring and told the referee to ring the bell, but he hesitated. Stephanie started screaming at him to start the match, and so he did. Triple H headed over to pin Daniel but then the Shield's music hit. "Oh, no! Now the Shield is going to attack him!?" Zoella cried, shaking her head. Nattie patted her back.

The Shield slid into the ring and Zoella covered her face with her hands, peeking through her fingers every now and then. "Zoella, look!" Nattie exclaimed as Roman Reigns speared Triple H. "What is going on?" Zoella asked, running a hand through her locks as all hell broke out in the ring. Triple H stood up and was met by Daniel's knee to his face.

The authority retreated down the ramp as Daniel Bryan and the Shield stood tall in the ring. "I cannot believe the Shield just helped him!" Zoella exclaimed with excitement. After the excitement died down, Nattie decided to head home, because Daniel was on his way to see Zoella. "Have fun." Nattie said with a wink as Zoella closed the door. A few minutes later, there was a knock on her apartment door. "Hey there, champ." She said with a smile as she let him in. "Can I just say, I did not expect the Shield to come and help you. That was crazy." Daniel smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. "Is something bothering you, Daniel?" She asked, though she had a feeling she knew exactly what was wrong. "Zoe, we need to talk about what happened last night." Zoella shook her head. "I don't think we do. Daniel, it was a heat of the moment thing. You were excited, you'd just won the World Heavyweight Championship. It just...happened." She brushed him off, walking into her bedroom.

Daniel sighed heavily and followed after her. "But it wasn't." He spoke, grabbing her arm and spun her around. "Zoe, it wasn't just a heat of the moment thing. I knew that I was doing." Zoella glared at him. "Bullshit, Daniel." She snapped, yanking her arm out of Daniel's grip. "If it really wasn't the heat of the moment thing, then why the hell did you leave with that skank after she slapped me? Huh? Explain that to me, Daniel!" She shrieked. Zoella couldn't help herself, but she allowed all of the anger pent up inside of her to just pour out. "Zoella, calm down. What is your problem?" "My problem?" Zoella spat. "My _problem_ is that my best friend is dating a fucking skank who doesn't give two shits about him! News flash, Daniel, she only cares about the fame that comes with dating the hottest superstar in the WWE!" She screamed. She didn't want to say those things the way she was saying them, but Daniel needed to know. "Do you want to know why I punched her? She told me that I'd better not ruin her chances of being with you because it's boosting her career dating you! And when I tried to explain it to you, you sided with her! You sided with the slut you've been dating for five months over the girl you've been best friends with for six years! I can't do this anymore, Daniel. I can't sit here and watch her use you anymore. It's killing me!" "What the hell do you care what I do or who I date?" Daniel snapped back, and Zoella flinched. Daniel had never yelled at her before. She shoved him out of her room and slammed the door in his face. "Zoella, open the damn door." He growled. "No!" She snapped, locking the door. "Let me in." Daniel demanded. "No." Taking a deep breath, Daniel kicked the door open. "What the hell!?" She screamed. "You're acting like a psychotic bitch!"

Before Zoella could think twice about it, she reached back and slapped Daniel in the face. Daniel got an angry and pissed off look on his face. Zoella opened up her mouth to speak, but Daniel pushed her into the wall, crushing his lips onto hers. The kisses were hot and frantic, as if they'd been wanting to do this for a long time. He pinned her wrists above her head as he kissed her deeper, and he groaned when she began grinding her hips into his. He lifted her up off the ground and roughly grabbed her hips as she locked her legs around his waist. He stumbled his way towards the bed and dropped her down, climbing over her and kissed her again. He watched in awe as she pulled her shirt over her head and pulled him back down to her by the collar of his shirt. Soon, their clothes lie in a forgotten heap on the bedroom floor.


	7. Chapter 7

Zoella awoke when the sunlight streamed through the curtains and poured onto her face. Groaning, she squeezed her eyes shut, burying her face into the pillow. She was just about to fall back asleep when she became aware of the arm draped over her waist. Slightly panicking, she slapped at the arm and sat up.

"Ow!" Daniel shot up in bed, grabbing his arm where Zoella had slapped him. "What the hell, Zoe?" He exclaimed, rubbing at the red mark. "Get out of my bed!" She shrieked, pulling the blanket up to cover her exposed torso. Daniel looked at her in confusion. "Zoella, what are you talking about? Last night-" "Was a mistake. Last night was a mistake. You have a girlfriend, we're friends. No, this was all a mistake and you need to leave."

"Zoe, I don't have a girlfriend. Brie and I broke up." "And you immedieatly came over here to screw me?!" Zoella shrieked, shoving Daniel. "No, Zoella, no! It wasn't like that. I had no intentions of sleeping with you last night." "Oh, yeah, sure." She snapped, grabbing her crumpled shirt off the floor and tugging it over her head.

"Zoella, you're being ridiculious." Zoella raised her eyebrows, glaring at him. "Get out." "Zoe-" "Get out!" She screamed, grabbing her underwear off the bed and going into the bathroom, slamming and locking the door behind her.

Daniel put his face in his hands. Had he just lost his best friend? All because he couldn't keep it in his pants? Did she not return his feelings? It sure as hell seemed like she didn't. Sighing heavily, Daniel climbed out of bed and pulled his clothes on.

Hesitantly, he walked over to the bathroom door and lightly knocked. "Zoella?" "Go away." She sniffled. She was crying? _Great, way to go Daniel_, he thought to himself. "I'm sorry, Zoe." "Please just go away, Daniel." She pleaded. Daniel frowned, sighing as he rested his forhead on the cool wood of the door. He silently listened to her quietly cry on the other side of the door for a few minutes before speaking again.

"I love you, Zoe." And with that, Daniel Bryan walked out of Zoella's apartment.

Zoella heard the click of the front door shutting and pressed her back agaisnt the bathroom door, slowing sliding down to the floor. She put her head in her hands and began to cry even harder. He said he loved her. Daniel _loved_ her. Zoella knew in her mind that it was just an "I love you...as a friend" type of love, but her heart was telling her something entirely different. She let her head fall back against the door and she closed her eyes. She didn't know what she was going to do.

-2 Weeks Later-

Zoella stood in the middle of the ring, waiting for her match to begin. Stephanie McMahon had set her up in a match tonight, but she didn't tell her against who. She was still pretty bitter about the whole St. Patrick's Day RAW incident, even though that was a little over a month ago.

Zoella couldn't exactly say that she was shocked with Brie Bella's music hit. Brie had found out that Zoella slept with Daniel, and even though Brie and Daniel were no longer an item, Brie was furious. She'd attacked Zoella quite a few times during Zoella's matches, and so Stephanie decided to allow Brie to get her hands on Zoella in the ring.

But it didn't stop there. After Brie, and her twin sister Nikki, slid into the ring, AJ Lee's music hit. "You've gotta be kiddng me!" Zoella exclaimed as Stephanie's music hit. "Zoella, tonight, you will not only be facing Brie Bella, but Nikki Bella, AJ Lee, and Tamina Snuka in a no disqualification four on one handicap match." Stephanie spoke with a wicked grin as she sat down in one of the leather seats at the announcers table.

The referee sounded the bell and the four girls in the ring instantly started attacking Zoella. Brie slipped out of the ring and grabbed a kendo stick. She slid back into the ring and started hitting Zoella wherever she could with it. The referee had since gotten the other three out of the ring to await a tag. Zoella got a few hits in when she could, but Brie was brutally beating her. She managed to get the kendo stick from Brie's grasp and smashed it into Brie's stomach.

Brie groaned in pain and tagged in her twin, who charged at Zoella, tackling her with a spear. Stephaine was clearly enjoying this. AJ was tagged in and got Zoella to tap out to the Black Widow. The Bellas then held Zoella up while Stephanie stepped into the ring. "Payback's a bitch, ain't she?" Stephanie grinned, slapping Zoella in the face.

Zoella managed to kick her legs up and kicked Stephanie into the ropes before slamming the Bellas into each other and quickly rolling out of the ring. Her music hit as she limped up the ramp, staring at Stephanie, who was screaming a slew of threats at her.

She wasn't paying attention, and she bumped into a large chest. "Oh...sorry..." She muttered. She suddenly felt lightheaded and couldn't make out the person before her. "I think...I'm going to pass out..." She spoke, stumbling a little before the darkness took over and she collapsed into the person's arms.


	8. Chapter 8

Daniel felt sick to his stomach. He couldn't bear watching as his ex-girlfriend viciously attacked the girl he was in love with...but there wasn't anything he could do about it. Even if Stephanie hadn't ordered that Evolution keep Daniel away from the ring at all costs, it wasn't like he could go out there and hit a girl.

As bad as it may seem, Daniel found himself wanting to do exactly that. "Are you idiots going to let me leave yet?" He snapped, standing up and crossing his arms over his muscular chest. "No." Batista sneered, shoving Daniel back into the chair he'd been sitting in. Before Zoella's match had started, Triple H, Batista and Randy Orton had dragged Daniel into Stephanie's office and refused to let him leave.

They made sure he couldn't interfere in anyway, but they did, however, give him the privledge of watching Zoella's brutal attack at the hands of his ex-girlfriend. "You do everything your wife tells you?" He taunted Triple H. The Game glared at him. "Watch it, goat." Daniel smirked, lightly stroking his beard. "You're whipped." He teased, making a whipping noise and imitating a whip with his arm.

Triple H growled and grabbed Daniel by the shirt collar. "You'd better shut your mouth, or I'm gonna shut it for you." The threatened, throwing Daniel back into the chair as the office door opened and a grinning Stephanie McMahon walked in the door.  
"Thanks, boys." She smiled, resting her hand on her husband's shoulder. "You're free to go, Daniel." Daniel glared at her before walking towards the door, biting his tongue as he did. "Oh, and Daniel?" Stephanie called. Daniel turned around and looked at her, expressionless. "Tell your little girlfriend I said hi." She smirked.

Daniel felt rage flare up within him, and it took everything he had not to tackle Stephanie onto her desk and beat the shit out of her. Instead, he took a deep breath and walked out of the room. He wanted to find Zoella.

Daniel hadn't spoken to Zoella since she kicked him out of her apartment. He'd tried calling and texting her, but all his messages went unanswered. When they were at work, he tried finding her, but she avoided him like the plague. When they were near each other, she wouldn't even look at him. Daniel was really scared that he ruined their friendship by feeling something more for her.

Daniel walked down the hallways, asking every Superstar and Diva he passed if they had seen Zoella. Each time it was the same answer: _No_. Daniel decided to check the Diva's locker room, and then check the medic's office. He made his way down the narrow hallway to the locker room when a small hand fell on his shoulder.

Turning around, the worried look on Daniel's face turned to anger and hatred as Brie Bella innocently batted her eyelashes at him. "Daniel, baby, where were you? I was looking everywhere for you." She cooed, lightly rubbing his bicep. He grabbed her wrist, stopping her movements. "I am not your _baby_." He snapped, flinging her arm away from him. "What the hell is your problem, Brie? Huh? What did Zoella ever do to you?" He snapped.

Brie's innocent expression turned into a scowl. "She took you from me. You are _mine_. Not hers! Mine!" She shrieked, stomping her foot. Daniel glared at her. "Brie, I am not some posession that you can fight over! You're acting like a psycho bitch! I don't want you. Get that through your head. I broke up with you for a reason. I do not want to be with you." He spoke, slowly speaking the last sentence to help Brie better understand, because she didn't seem like she was understanding.

She frowned, but that frown quickly turned into a glare. "She can't have you." Daniel rolled his eyes. "What do you care? You were only in it for the fame." He snapped, walking off down the hall in search of Zoella.

Brie glared at his back as he walked away, her hands clenching and unclenching. "If I can't have you," She threatened quietly. "then no one can." Brie spun on her heels and walked off in the other direction in search of the one person she knew could help her.

Zoella's eyes slowly fluttered open, but she squeezed them shut instantly at the bright lights shining in her eyes. "Rise and shine, sleeping beauty." Zoella's eyes opened again, squinting slightly as she made out the face of the Big Show. "Show!" She smiled, sitting up a little too quickly. She got a head rush and fell backwards onto the seat. "Ow." She giggled. "You took quite the beating out there, kid." Show said with a shake of his head. "Had me a little worried when you passed out on me." Zoella flushed slighty. "Sorry about that..." She spoke, rubbing the back of her neck.

A quiet knock at the door startled her. Show walked over to the door and opened it, revealing Daniel Bryan. He looked at Zoella with pleading eyes. "Let him in, Show." She spoke after a moment. Big Show stepped aside and allowed Daniel to walk into the room. "I'll leave you two kids alone." Big Show spoke, ruffling Zoella's hair before walking out of the medic's office, closing the door behind him.

"You look like crap." Daniel spoke nervously. Zoella let out a dry laugh. "Gee, thanks." She shook her head. "What are you doing here, Daniel?" Daniel sighed. "I want my best friend back." Zoella looked down at her feet, twirling an ombre curl around her finger. "Daniel, I don't think that we can ever go back to the way things were. What happened between us, I just don't think I can forget it." Daniel took a step closer, grabbing Zoella by the chin and making her look at him.

"Zoe, I love you. Okay? I love you. Like, love-love. I don't know when I started to feel this way, but I do. I love you so much, Zoe. I-" Daniel was cut off by Zoella pressing her lips to Daniel's. They broke apart after a few minutes for lack of oxygen, and Zoella pressed her forhead agaisnt Daniel's. "I love you too."

"Aww, isn't that sweet?" The pair broke apart as Stephanie McMahon walked into the room. "I'd like you both in the ring in five minutes. That's an order." She spoke before walking back out. Daniel and Zoella exchanged glances before heading out to the ring.

As they stood in the middle of the ring, Daniel put his arm around Zoella. Stephanie's music hit and she descended down the ramp and slid into the ring. "I just want to be the first to congratulate the cutest new couple in the WWE, Daniel Bryan and Zoella!" Stephanie announced with a clap of her hands. "And Daniel, I'd like to give you a little gift. At Extreme Rules, you will be defending your championship against Kane."

Suddenly, Kane's music hit. "Kane, no. Stay where you are, this is not the right time!" Stephanie yelled. Kane's music continuted to play, thought he didn't come out. Daniel grabbed Zoella and pulled her out of the ring. Zoella screamed as Kane popped up behind them, donning his mask and old attire, and began attacking Daniel. He hit him with a tombstone piledriver while Stephanie screamed for him to stop.

Zoella fell backwards as Kane started walking towards her while Stephanie screamed at him. Daniel jumped up and hit him, and Kane turned his attention back to Daniel. He hit him with another tombstone on the steel steps as Stephanie called for EMTs after telling Zoella to run. Zoella had raced to the otherside of the ring as the EMTs rushed out and put Daniel on a stretcher.

Kane once agan attacked him, ripping the neckbrace from Daniel's neck and doing another tombstone, this time off the announcers table. This seemed to satisfy the Big Red Monster, as Kane retreated backstage as the EMTs loaded Daniel onto the stretcher once again.

Backstage, Kane walked up to the short brunette standing in front of the monitor watching her plan unfold before her eyes. Brie Bella smiled up at the Big Red Monster. "Good boy, Kane."


	9. Chapter 9

"What happened last week was a sensless tragedy. I tried to stop Kane, but he's unstoppable. Daniel, I want to make this up to you, if you could please come out here." Stephanie McMahon spoke, standing alone in the middle of the ring. She anxiously watched the ramp for Daniel to come out.

The WWE Universe began to chant "YES! YES! YES!" though, Daniel did not come out. "Daniel," Stephanie spoke again. "the WWE Universe wants you to come out. Can you please come out?"

After another moment of silence, Daniel's entrance music hits, and he and Zoella walked out together. Zoella led the WWE Universe in a "Yes!" chant, while Daniel glared up at Stephanie. He lightly rubbed at the neck brace around his neck.

"You know," Daniel began. "I almost believe you when you said that you wanted Kane to stop. I almost believed you...except that everyone knows that you are full of crap." Stephanie sighed heavily before placing the microphone to her lips.

"Okay...alright. I earned that. Look, I don't blame you for thinking that I am disingenuious, but I need you to understand. I'm going to honest here, Triple H and I did not want you to be the champion, it's no secret. We went to great lenghts to stop you. Emotions ran high, out of control-"

"Your emotions ran high? How do you think my girlfriend felt thought all of this? How do you think my girlfriend felt when you slapped me in the face? How do you think my girlfriend felt when your husband shoved my face into water, and you yelled 'drown him'?"

"I just wanted to give Kane a backbone." Stephanie explained. "It has gotten way out of control. I didn't mean for this to happen." She turned to Zoella. "Zoella, I know what it's like to see my husband be ushered out of here on a stretcher. I have slept next to his hospital bed. I understand your position better than anyone else. I want to apologize for myself and on behalf of my whole family. I want to apologize for unleashing the demon. For that, I am truly, truly sorry."

Daniel rolled his eyes, raising his microphone to his mouth to speak. "I think the whole audience will agree with me that I still think you're full of crap." "Daniel, I don't know how else to show it unless you come down here and look into my eyes and see if I can convince you."

Daniel scoffed. "Come down there and look you in your eyes? What do you think i'm going to see if I do that? I'm still going to see a liar. I know that with a snap of your fingers, you can have Kane come out and attack me." He growled while Zoella lightly patted his back.

"My head hurts. Bad. I can't move my neck, but I have never, ever, ever given up, okay? The doctors have cleared me for Sunday, and if you think I'm going to give up, you're crazy. I can promise you this: If Kane takes me down, I will take him down with me...straight to hell."

"Daniel, I don't even know where Kane is. I haven't seen him all night, his mask is locked up in my office. Now, you can't compete until Extreme Rules, but Zoella, I can make it up to you." Zoella raised her eyebrows as Stephanie continuted.

"I can think of nothing better than seeing you two in this ring, holding hands, both with championships in your hands. Now, Tamina Snuka will be facing the Divas Champion at Extreme Rules, but will she be facing Paige, or you, Zoella?"

"If you think I'm going to let Zoella walk down there alone-" Daniel began, but Stephanie interruped him. "You're more than welcome to come down with her and stand at ringside during her match. The match will start now."

Zoella's music hit as she and Daniel walked down to the ring. She stood in as Paige's music hit. The bell rang and the two girls locked up as Daniel watched from the side.

Paige shoved Zoella into the apron and started kneeing her in the chest. Zoella hit her with a knee and climbed up onto the apron, only to be punched in the chest. Zoella hit her with a suplex as Kane's music hit.

Daniel ran to the front of the apron, looking for Kane who was nowhere to be found. Hearing Zoella scream, Daniel quickly spun around to see Kane dragging into a hole he'd torn in the ring. He quickly slid in and began attacking Kane.

Kane released his grip on Zoella's ankles and started attacking Daniel instead. Daniel smashed him between the eyes with a monkey wrench. The Big Red Monster collapsed onto the mat, and Daniel rushed over to Zoella.

Zoella screamed again as Kane rose and chokeslammed Daniel to the mat. She quickly crawled backwards as Kane stalked towards her.

He grabbed her by the ankles and again began to drag her into the hole in the ring. Frantically, Zoella began kicking Kane in the face as hard as she could, managing to break out of his grasp and slide from the ring as the medics tended to Daniel on the side of the ring.

"Do you feel any pain here?" The medic asked, pressing on Daniel's chest as Zoella stood trembling beside him. "No." Daniel spoke as Stephanie walked into the medic's office, seemingly on the verge of tears. "I am so, so sorry." She apologized before turning to the medic. "Is he going to be able to compete on Sunday?" "I am." Daniel snarled. "You are going to regret dragging my girlfriend into this." He threatened.

Stephanie turned to Zoella. "I am so, so sorry-" "Get out, you bitch!" Zoella screamed in her face. Stephanie frowned before walking out of the office. Zoella watched her leave before resting her head on Daniel's shoulder.

"Are you alright?" He asked her, pressing a kiss to her temple. "Am I okay?" She asked. "What about you? He just chokeslammed you. Your neck-" "I'm fine. I'm more worried about you, Zoe. Did he hurt you? I'll kill him, I swear." Daniel growled.

"He didn't hurt me, Daniel. Am I going to have nightmares? Most likely, that was terrifying. I don't even want to know what he would have done had he actually gotten me into that hole. Thank you for saving me, Daniel."

Daniel let a small smile slip. "It's my job." Zoella smiled, pressing her lips to his cheek. "Am I okay to take him home, doc?" She asked the medic, who nodded. He nodded. "Thanks, doc." She spoke, helping Daniel from the table.

The ride to Daniel's house was silent. Daniel stared aimlessly out the window while Zoella drove. She tried to start a conversation a few times, but Daniel wasn't in the mood for talking. It was bad enough that the authority was all about attacking him, but now they wanted to drag Zoella into it?

Tonight was the last straw for Daniel. He needed to keep Zoella safe, but he didn't know how. As long as she was with him, she would be in danger. He loved her, and he didn't want to see her get hurt anymore.

Zoella pulled into the driveway at Daniel's house and cut the engine. "Let's get you insde, huh?" She spoke, climbing out of the car. She tried to help Daniel from the car, but he gently brushed her off, insisting he could do it himself.

They walked into Daniel's house in silence. Zoella was a bit worried about how what happened was affecting Daniel. He was acting a bit strange. The second they walked into the house, Daniel headed straight for his bedroom.

Sighing heavily, Zoella wandered into the kitchen and grabbed a vitamin water. She was so thirsty, she chugged half the bottle. She flicked off the kitchen light and headed up the stairs to Daniel's bedroom. He was already fast asleep in bed.

Zoella frowned. She was extremely worried about Daniel, and wanted nothing more than to make Kane stop hurting him. To make Stephanie leave him alone. To make him happy again.

She changed out of her ring attire and into one of Daniel's t-shirts before crawling into bed and snuggling up beside him, careful not to hurt his neck as she did.

Zoella couldn't sleep, she had too much on her mind. She needed to help Daniel anyway that she could. She needed to end this, she just didn't know how.


End file.
